Love is worth it
by Bella sweet03
Summary: Bella and Edward are forced in an arranged marriage. This story is their journey towards their happily ever after
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. I only own the crappy plot.

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait but I had a broken hand and viral fever to deal with. After that I had exams. So please forgive me, I will complete this story as fast as possible now and then start with the others.

"I love you." I said to her. I saw shock and surprise in her eyes but nothing that told me that she reciprocated my feeling.

"What?" she asked me dazed. That was not the reply that I was looking for and it only made my heart hurt that much more.

"It's okay if you…" I couldn't finish my sentence because she started to kiss me. I was shocked for a moment but then I started to kiss her back.

"I love you too." She said and the world stopped for a second. Not really, but, it felt like it did.

And we consummated our marriage knowing that both of us were in love with each other.

A/N: I decided to change the prologue yet again.. I think it fits the story better since most of it is in Edward's POV.

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was sitting in my room, trying to make sense of everything that I had found out about today. I wished t was a dream but sadly it wasn't. I was wishing I would, but no such luck.

This was really happening. I was going to marry _him_ in a month. My life changed in a span of ten minutes.

Never in my wildest imagination had I thought that I would have to see this day. I still couldn't believe my ears.

_Flashback._

_I had just gotten back from my day shift from the hospital. I was the pediatrician in the local hospital of forks. I had always loved kids and to help them was my dream. I was looking forward to eating something home cooked and taking a hot shower. What I didn't know was that my life was going to change. For better or for worse I didn't know. My parents presence was not what made me suspicious it was their nervous and yet excited glances that made me suspicious._

"_Ok dad spit it out." I said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence._

"_Bella, sweetheart you know we love you very much right?" my mom said slowly. I nodded. "You know we would never do anything to hurt or harm you?" I nodded again._

"_Bella you have to marry Edward on 13__th__ August which is a month from now." My mom said. I just gaped at her. What the hell is she saying? My mind just registered two words. Marry and Edward._

_I would have to marry Edward. "Why?" I asked still dazed._

"_Sweetheart we want to see you two and I have wanted this for so long. Please don't deny me this. You two are perfect for each other. If you don't love each other right now the reason for that are your studies. Please Bella don't deny me this. I shall never ask you for anything." My mom was begging me. I couldn't deny her anything. She had always loved me and still does. She knows what's best for me. So I said "Ok mom I'll marry him…but has he agreed?" I asked. After all he would have to agree too for us to get married._

"_Oh sweetie thank you so much…yes he has already agreed…oh honey thank you…Esme will be so happy. I have to go…come on Charlie…we have to go tell Esme and Carlisle…Bye Bella" and with that she was out of my apartment leaving me in a daze."_

That was how my life had changed. It was not that Edward was a bad guy but I just didn't know him that well which is weird considering the fact that his twin sister Alice is my best friend. My soon to be sister, well I guess there is a catch in this situation.

I was standing in front of the mirror trying to decide what to do with my hair when there was a knock. I left my room to open the door. And guess my surprise when none other my soon to be husband is standing on my doorstep looking very unbelievably hot and nervous. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie which matched my dress. I had thought that I had to go to there house alone. I wore a simple floor length red dress.

"Um hi…." He trailed of. Realizing that he was still standing on the doorstep I said "Hi…sorry why don't you come in." He smiled crookedly and the stepped in. He looked around appreciatively. "It's very nice and warm in here." He commented which made me blush.

I mumbled a thank you and I left the room to get my shoes.

When I came back Edward was staring at a picture it was taken before we went to college. Edward was at one end and I was on the other end. I wondered why we never talked.

He turned around and smiled at me and said "you look beautiful" and then kissed my knuckles.

He offered me his hand "Shall we? Our parents are waiting." He said.

I locked the door and then we were on our way to the Cullen's house.

A/N: so this is the first chapter of my story. Hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 2

Epov

I cant believe this was really happening. I could not contain my happiness. I had been smiling constantly since finding the news of my coming wedding. I had wanted this for a long time. I had loved her from our childhood and now she was going to be mine. I had wanted her from middle school. At first I had, thought it was just a crush but as time passed my feelings grew stronger and I had fallen in love with her. She was the most beautiful, caring, sweet, selfless and just good person in the world. It was very easy to fall in love with her. We were both very shy so we did not talk much. I would sit in the same room with Alice and Bella for hours pretending to read while in reality I would always be looking at Bella, listening to everything she would say. I had never asked her out because she was excessively good for me. Now she was going to be my wife.

_Flashback_

_I had gotten home just half an hour ago and was watching wild life on national geographic while eating my food, when I heard a knock on the door. I got up to open it. There standing hand in hand on my doorstep were my parents. Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle was a cardiologist and Esme was an interior decorator. I had always wanted to be like Carlisle. Bella was also doctor so that also motivated me. Bella worked at the local hospital of forks as a pediatrician while I worked in Port Angeles as a physiologist. _

"_Hello son how are you this fine evening?" My sweet and kind mother said. She had a heart shaped face, bronze hair and caramel eyes. _

"_Fine, mother. How are you?" I said stepping aside to let them in._

"_Fine." She said stepping inside. My dad patted me on the back, and stepped inside. _

_They sat on the couch I had been occupying prior to their visit. _

"_Wee hope we aren't disturbing anything important." My dad said._

"_No dad. I just came back a while ago. Would you like something to drink?" I asked. They both declined together. They were still so in love. I wanted what they had with Bella. They stilled loved each other even after all this time. I had been in love with Bella from our teens, but she was always too good for me. However, I never noticed any other girl even when they practically threw them at me because I felt like I would be cheating myself because seriously no girl could hold the fraction of attraction Bella held for me. Moreover, I was always secretly hoping that Bella would like me more than a friend and we were barely friends. I shifted my focus from the depressing thoughts of my non-existent love life and sat on the armchair. _

_I focused on my parents sitting there and looking at me smiling. "Son we want to talk to you about Bella." My dad suddenly said in a serious voice that got me panicking. Had something happened to her? My mom noticed my worried look and shared a glance with my dad. What was that about? _

"_Don't worry son its nothing to worry about. We want you to answer some questions honestly." My mom said soothingly. I nodded my head yes._

"_How do you feel about Bella honey? Do you like her?" mom said. I blushed and nodded while looking at the carpet._

"_Thank heavens" mom said her voice filled with relief. I was confused as to why was she asking me all this now? I voiced my confusion._

"_Why are you asking me whether I love Bella or not?" I said. In my confusion, I had slipped and said love instead of like which did not go un noticed by my parents. They were both smiling widely and to be honest it was scaring me._

"_Alright. Edward we want you to marry Bella. Charlie and Bella are talking to Bella as we speak. Please we love you very much and we know that you two are perfect for each other, just consider it a request." Mom said. I stared at her dumbfound. My mouth opening and closing like a fish. I could not form any coherent sentences so I just nodded my head yes. Mom squealed and hugged me. Dad told me that he was proud of me._

_We talked for a while. Mom and dad told me that all the Swans and Cullen's were going to meet at their home and told me to pick Bella. _

_They left after that. I closed the door with a happy smile._

I was driving towards Bella's apartment. I was wearing the clothes my mother had advised me to wear. A white button down shirt, red tie, black pants and jacket. I ran my hand through my untamed bronze hair. I shouldn't be nervous. I was picking my fiancée for dinner with our parents. Gosh, I am such a girl. Just thinking about Bella, being my fiancée makes me giddy.

I reached her apartment and knocked the door, the sight took my breath away. Bella was wearing a simple but elegant red dress that hugged her curves all in the right places.

She welcomed me in and went to get her shoes. I looked around and found her home to be very nice. It reflected her personality. Simple yet elegant.

When she came back, I complimented her gaining a blush from her and kissed the back of her hand. Then we were off to meet our parents and siblings.

A/N Hi guys did you like it…...please review. I'm not getting reviews at all…..tell me how you feel but please don't be mean.

Love

Bella


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We were driving in peaceful silence the only sound was coming from the speakers which was the tunes of Claire de lune. Bella seemed to like them. She was playing with her fingers. I thought about talking to her but I was too nervous that is why her soft and melodious voice took me by surprise. "How's work going?" she asked me softly. I thought about the young girl that had been brought in the ER today she had been in an accident and was badly injured. The sight had brought me to tears and I had to excuse myself from the room. We had had to perform an emergency operation but we still couldn't save her leg. She was never going to run. "That bad..." Bella said noticing my expression. " it wasn't bad per se…its just there was this small girl, she had been in an accident and I couldn't save her leg…..she wont be able to run again….." by the time I finished both of us had tears in our eyes. The worst part of being a doctor is the feeling of failing someone. It was the first time in eight years that I had been involved in an operation that had, failed. All I could do was remind myself that it was not my fault but it is hard to see someone's future shattering right in front of your eyes. Bella put her hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at her and she smiled at me. I knew she was trying to comfort me and it was working, I was being comforted and the knowledge that she knew exactly what I was going through also helped. Bella being the kind soul said "Edward its not your did the accident happen?" I was touched by her words. "The car broke a signal and hit the girl." I couldn't even begin to imagine what the parents must be going through. I couldn't imagine something like this happening to my daughter or any child of mine in the future. "Everything will be fine. I can arrange for her to be treated by the best orthopedic surgeon in the country." Bella said. I was about to contradict but then my phone rang. It was mom calling.

"Hello" mom said.

"Hi mom" I replied.

"Where are you son? We are all waiting for you two." Mom said. I could hear the voices of my siblings and Bella's parents in the back, laughing and chatting. It warmed my heart to know that our families loved each other so much.

"We'll be there in five minutes mom." I said in response to her previous question.

"Ok son. We'll see you soon. Bye" and with that she hung up.

We reached my parents' house in about five minutes after the call from my mom.

The first thing I noticed was that there was an extra car in addition to Alice's Porsche, Emmett's jeep and Charlie's BMW. There in our driveway stood a Mercedes. I wondered whose car it was. I got out of my Volvo and opened Bella's door for her. It was the right thing to do. I offered her my hand and she gently accepted it. As soon as her skin came in contact I felt a current pass through it and by the expression on Bella showed that she had felt it too. I lead her inside, never leaving her hand. Mom had left the door open so we didn't bother knocking or ringing the bell. As we entered the room everyone stopped talking and turned to look at us or in our parents' case, to look at our joined hands. I could see Bella blush.

Mom came towards us and hugged us and kissed both our cheeks.

"Good evening Bella, Edward." She said. I loved the way our names sounded together.

We greeted everyone and then sat on the loveseat. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch along with Emmett and Rosalie. Charlie and Renee were sitting on the armchairs. Mom and dad were sitting on the otter couch with a man I didn't recognize. I looked questioningly at my dad.

"As we all know, we all gathered here for a very important matter concerning Edward and Bella's life. But before we tell you what the matter is I would like you all to meet Mr. Scott Jenks. He will be the architect for the new house that will be built mutually by me and Charlie." Dad said motioning towards the blonde, blue eyed man. He looked to be about in his forties. He had laugh lines on his face and looked to be a good natured man.

"Now onto important matters." Dad said. Everyone sat straighter. It looked like no one was aware of our "engagement". The word sent flutters in my stomach.

"All of you should know that Edward and Bella are getting married in a month…I hope you support them." Dad said.

Alice's shriek almost made me deaf.

"OH MY GOD!...finally….." She hugged both of us tightly.

We got congratulated by all of our family. I was so happy that it was unbelievable.

All he females, except Bella, in the room started talking about wedding details. I asked Bella to join me for a walk on the backyard and she accepted.

I decided it was time to talk properly.

A/N: Hi guys. Hope you like it…please review and check the link for my facebook page on my profile.

Thank you everyone who reviewed. Please keep reviewing. Thanks to everyone who added me as a favorite or on their alerts.

Love you all

BellaSweet03


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine.

Chapter 4

More surprises

I lead her to the backyard even though I knew that she knew the place like the back of her hand. To be honest I just wanted to touch her and make sure it was really happening. We stood in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable. I wanted to break the silence. I wanted to ask her so many questions but her beauty had once again stunned me silent. Finally I broke the silence.

"So…." I trailed off. I was so nervous just by the thought of talking to her. What if I said something wrong? What if I said something that made her angry? And the most important of them all was…how did she feel about this arrangement?

I was very scared of finding the answer to the last question. I was sure about my feelings but I didn't know what she felt about me.

But before I could even muster up the courage to ask her anything I was interrupted by my lovely sister.

"Guys mom and dad want to make an announcement and they want you guys to be there." Alice said in her chirpy bird like voice.

"We're coming." I said.

We went inside side by side. I examined Bella. I expected her posture to be stiff and angry but instead she was relaxed, and seeing her relaxed was making me relaxed.

We went back into the living room; everyone was looking in awe at something on the coffee table. As they heard us enter the room, they straightened themselves. Alice, Esme, Renee and Rosalie looked excitedly towards us. Alice almost ran towards us and pulled Bella towards the table to show her whatever they were looking at.

"Come on Bella, you've got to see this." Alice said excitedly.

Bella let Alice pull her away from me. I walked towards the table to look at the thing that was getting everyone so excited.

All I saw were blue prints for a beautiful house.

Dad called everyone's attention.

"As mentioned before Mr. Jenks will be the architect for the house Charlie and I are building. "He paused and then added, "These blueprints are for the house that we are giving Bella and Edward as a wedding gift. The house is complete, well almost. The decoration and paints are left and we wanted Bella and Edward to choose the interior decoration because they would have to live there."

I was surprised by the gesture. I looked at Bella and noticed that she was blushing a really pretty red. I wanted to touch her burning cheek. I wanted to feel the smoothness of her skin on my fingertips.

These feelings weren't new by any means. So I wasn't scared.

I suppressed these longings and focused on the matter at hand.

Yeah. New house. Bella and me. Together. Parents. Decorations.

"Thanks dad, mom. Thanks Charlie and Renee. That's very thoughtful and nice of you." I said gratitude filling my voice.

"Yes it's really nice of you guys to do something like this." Bella said, she was still blushing like crazy. It was so adorable to see her blush.

"So the wedding is exactly a month from today and we wanted you girls to know that you have a lot of work to day." Mom said.

Alice squealed. I wondered how Jaspers ears were still working.

"We've got so much work to do. We'll have to find the perfect dress for you and we have to decorate the house and Oh my God there's so much to do and so little time…Dad, mom, Charlie you guys should have at least told me." Alice said, first to Bella and then to our parents.

I was looking at Bella and she turned towards me and smiled. It felt like something passed between us, while in reality there was no secret.

At that moment I felt hope. I felt hope that maybe one day Bella would love me like I loved her.

Dad and Charlie wanted to talk to me alone so I left the living room to follow dad and Charlie into the dad's office.

"Edward we are really proud of the man you have become." Dad said. I could feel the pride and happiness emanating from his voice. Charlie was also looking at me proudly. It made me very happy to see that my parents as well as my love's parents were proud of me.

"Edward, son I know that you love my daughter. I know you will keep her happy and that is the reason that her mother and I chose you for her. Whenever we talked to her about settling down she would say that there is no one in this world for her, but we knew what you felt for her. It was always in your eyes. You were always so shy around her. On her graduation your eyes were shining with the pride you felt for her. That was the day we were certain that no one else could love our daughter like you do. I knew you never even looked at a girl romantically because you always had eyes for her. And she could never see anyone because they weren't you, she didn't know that but I could see it. Now I know that this is unnecessary but if you ever and I mean ever hurt my daughter I would personally make sure that you never see another person in your life." Charlie said smiling. Dad was also smiling.

"Charlie, I can't tell you how thankful I am to you. You have made all my dreams come true, but believe me when I say that I never pursued Bella because I knew that I was never good enough for her, but now that you have given me the chance I will never let you regret it. And as for hurting Bella, I would kill myself before even thinking about it. I can never hurt Bella, she is the reason I am who I am today. I always wanted to be good enough for her but she was always out of my reach. When mom and dad told me about this arrangement my heart stopped for a second, I thought that maybe I was dreaming. I never hoped for her love, but now I'm hoping that maybe one day she will love me like I love her one day." I said. By the end my eyes along with dad and Charlie's had started to water, both of them were looking at me with pride.

"Now there is an important thing we wanted to discuss with you." Dad said. He pulled out a velvet box from the drawer of his table and gave it to me.  
>"Open it, son." He said. When I opened it, my eyes all but popped out of my skull, because lying on the cushion in the box was my great Grandmother Elizabeth's ring.<p>

"Edward I, no we, all of us want you to give this ring to Bella." He said.

All I could do was nod. I wanted to give it to her right this second but I decided against it. I would ask her out on dinner and then present her with the ring. It's not like she would say no now. But I was still getting nervous. I nervously put the ring in my pocket.

"I'll do it as soon as I get the chance. Well that is if mom, Renée and most of all Alice leaves Bella alone." I said. Dad and Charlie started laughing.

"Come on the ladies will be wondering where we are." Charlie said.

We went back to the living room. Alice as expected was really excited. Mom and Renee were talking about wedding details. Flowers and some other things that I had no interest in finding out. All I cared about was that Bella showed and said "I do".

Alice decided that we, Bella and I, were going shopping for the house with her the next day and we would be doing this for the week. But dad said that we should go alone for the house shopping and that she would get to do the shopping for the wedding.

Alice reluctantly accepted the offer.

Soon it was time for us to leave, both of had to go to work the next day so we decide that we would go shopping in the evening.

I left my parent's house with a smile on my face and Bella on my side.

I opened the passenger door for Bella, when she was settled in her seat I closed the door.

We drove in silence for fifteen minutes and then Bella surprised me by saying "What our parents did was really nice."

"Yeah that was really nice of them." I said. After a lot of silence I decided to say something, but Bella had other ideas and we both spoke on the same time.

"I"

"Are" we both spoke on the same time and then burst in laughter.

"You go first" Bella said. And I happily complied.

"Ummm…..I was wondering, since we are going shopping tomorrow so why don't we go to dinner after that…if you'd like." I said nervously.

Bella looked at me and smiled. Her cheeks had turned a little pink.

"That would be nice." She said softly. I sighed with relief. I hadn't even realized that I was holding my breath.

"We would have to go to Port-Angeles for the shopping since Forks has zero good shops." I said.

"That's fine. I needed to get out of forks for some time anyway." She said. I smiled at her.

Soon we were at Bella's apartment. I helped her out of the car and walked her to her door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said when she opened her door and turned around.

"Yeah. Call me when you reach home." She said softly.

"Sure." I said.

"Goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight." I said. I turned around and walked out of the building all the while feeling her eyes on me.

I drove home with a big goofy smile on my face.

A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't update earlier my right hand's tendon was injured. I didn't get many reviews last time which seriously hurt me. I mean I know I'm no Stephanie Meyer but still you guys could at least tell me how you feel about my story.

Please review…..pretty please with a cherry on top.

Bella.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters but damn do I wish I did or what…..Stephanie Meyer is one lucky women for owning Edward…:]

Chapter 5

I was still smiling when I went home, people were starting to stare but I didn't care. I had a date with Bella, something I had always wanted. This day just kept getting better and better.

I opened the door to my apartment and went in, turned the lights on and sat on the couch and texted Bella to tell her that I had reached home safely as she had requested. She just said Thank god and Good night in reply. I replayed the day's event in my head.

Ok, so Bella and I were gonna get married in a month, to be precise twenty nine days and three hours, and I couldn't be more happy and excited. I had a date with Bella tomorrow, I had to calm myself otherwise I might just exclaim my undying love for her before dessert.

This brings us back to where I would take her for dinner. I remembered Bella saying that she liked Italian food so I decided I would take her to _La Bella Italia_.

I got up, changed my clothes, brushed my teeth and went to bed with the goofy smile still in its place.

That night I had the best sleep I had in years.

When I woke up the next day, the smile was still on my face. I got up, showered, brushed my teeth and got dressed in fresh clothes for the day.

I wore black jeans and a blue shirt; I ate a bowl of cereal.I grabbed my car keys, locked the doors to the apartment and drove to the hospital.

"Good morning, Dr. Cullen." Jessica the receptionist said in her nasal voice. She was always flirting with me, which made me really uncomfortable, but I was in such a good mood today that I didn't care.

"Hello, Jessica." I said with a smile. She took it as a good sign and started to talk again.

"You're in a good mood today, Edward." She said. She had gone to high school with us so she was on first name basis with me.

"I have a really good reason to be in a good mood Jessica." I said.

I was still checking the board for today's appointments.

"Yeah, what is that?" She asked. I had probably made her day by just talking to her.

"I'm getting married in a month." I said thinking about Bella, walking towards me, dressed in white looking like the angel she is.

The scowl on Jessica's face didn't go unnoticed by me and I decided that it was time to head to my office.

I turned and walked away leaving Jessica gaping like a fish.

I smiled to myself thinking about our date tonight.

The day passed quickly and I was so excited and nervous at the same time, it was unreal.

Alice called me during my lunch break to remind me about the shopping trip that I had with Bella. I almost scoffed, as if I could forget anything which included Bella in it.

I kept getting weird glances from my colleagues because of the smile. I had never been this cheery at work before.

"Hey Cullen, what's up with the freaky smile?" Mike asked.

He was a colleague of mine. He liked to put his nose everywhere, especially in places it didn't belong. He wasn't arrogant or a jerk so I guess that was fine.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just getting married in a month, to the love of my life." I said nonchalantly. That got his attention. The news that the loner Edward Cullen was getting married would spread like wild fire, and that was exactly what I was aiming for. It would keep the slutty desperate nurses at bay, I already had no idea what Bella thought of me if she ever saw anything she shouldn't then the chances were very low that she would trust me with her precious heart.

Mike's expression was similar to Jessica's except for the scowl she had given me. Mike had an awed and surprised expression.

A small laugh escaped my lips at his expression, which woke him up.

"Wow…congrats man I didn't even know that you were dating. I guess everyone underestimated you." He said with a small laugh. I laughed along with him. I was just so happy.

"It's an arranged marriage Mike. I wasn't dating her." Even though I always wished to. I added silently.

"Wow…..um so who's the lucky girl?" He asked. Always so curious. Mike was one of the many guys who had wanted to date Bella. He was a persistent though. I had heard Bella complaint about his persistence countless times.

"Bella Swan…" I told him with a smile.

His eyes got so wide I swear they were gonna pop out. His mouth was open and his wide eyes were filled with surprise, jealousy and some sort of weird thing I couldn't understand.

"How did you get so lucky man?" He asked his voice was approving my judgment of his eyes.

"I have been asking myself this for two days straight now Mike." I said with a smile.

We chatted for a bit till the break was over and then we parted ways.

When it was time to leave I decided to go home and shower before picking Bella up.

I went home, showered and changed my clothes and then decided to give Bella a call before going to pick her cause I didn't even know when her shift ended.

I dialed her number and waited for her to pick it up. She picked at the second ring.

"Hello."

"Hi, this is Edward." I said nervously. God, I'm such a girl.

"Oh. How are you?" she said.

"Are you free?"

"Yeah, I just came out of the shower. I was about to call you but looks like you beat me to it."

"I wanted to know if you were ready for the shopping and dinner." I asked her.

"Sure, absolutely." She said.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes okay?"

"Yep…well see you then." She said

"Yeah…see you, bye."

"Bye." And with that I hung up.

I drove to her house feeling the most excited I've ever felt. When I reached Bella's apartment I saw her looking out from her window. I smiled at her, she smiled and blushed. I had always found her blush adorable and this time was not an exception. I walked up to her and knocked on the door. She opened the door and smiled. She was looking breathtaking in black skinny jeans and a white full sleeved tight fit top.

"Hi."

"Hey, you ready to head out?" she nodded and went to retrieve her jacket, since we lived in the wettest place on the planet

We drove to the mall in port- Angeles and started towards the furniture shop.

We had fun shopping. I was never a fan of shopping, but shopping with Bella was fun. We talked about work and when I told her that I told Mike about our arrangement the look on her face was priceless. She looked surprised by the fact that I worked with the skank of the century, her words not mine.

"So did you tell….?" My voice got drowned by none other than Jacob Black running towards us and calling Bella's name.

"Bella!" some of the shoppers stopped to look at us which caused Bella to blush and look down.

"Hi guys what are you doing here?" Jacob asked her as he looked her up and down, which completely aggravated. She was completely oblivious to his actions.

"Oh we're shopping for our house." Bella told Jacob. Then he finally noticed me.

"Our house? What do you mean by that bells?" he asked her skeptically. Bella grabbed my hand intertwined our fingers. I Warmth and the usual jolt of electric current through my hand to my whole body.

"Oh dad didn't tell Billy? We're getting married next month. We'll send you an invitation card…..but we've got a lot of stuff to do…..bye Jake…..see you later….." Bella said pulling me towards the exit. We both started to laugh hysterically when we reached the car.

"What was that about?" I asked her trying to catch my breath.

"Just the second most annoying jerk on this planet." She said, giggling.

We laughed some more for a while but then I asked her in a serious tone.

"Are you ready for dinner?" this was the most anticipated part of the day.

"Absolutely" she said with a nervous but cheery smile.

**A/N: Hope you guys like it…I just want to thank every one of you who reviewed or added this story to their favorite or author alert…it means a lot…**

**Keep giving me the love and best wishes **

**Please review….**

**Love BellaSweet03**

**Twitter:BellaSweet03.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot line….but a girl can wish can't she….:}**

**So sorry for the late update…enjoy the chapter and then make my day by reviewing…many thanks to taralyn09 and edwardsgirl4eva for their support…..love you guys…..**

Chapter 6

We were sitting in silence, except for the occasional giggle from Bella. She looked so cute giggling like a small girl.

When we reached the restaurant, like the gentleman I was raised to be I escorted Bella inside after locking the car.

"Hello, welcome to _La Bella Italia."_ The hostess said. The hotel was not really crowded, so we easily got a table in a corner.

I pulled out a chair for Bella to sit in and then sat myself on the chair directly opposite her.

Just when I opened my mouth the waitress came to take our orders. Both of us ordered the mushroom ravioli and coke. She went away then.

"Um…I hope you don't mind me asking but what's the matter with Jacob?" I asked nervously.

"Edward you don't have to be nervous. We're getting married so we should know things about each other." Bella said softly.I smiled at her, she put her hand on mine on the table. I felt the current flow between us.

"Its nothing big, he just doesn't give up. He just irritates me to no end. Whenever we went to la push he would follow me everywhere. Eventually I stopped going there altogether. I always made excuses to not go. I don't understand what he even see's in me, I'm so plain." She finished. I couldn't believe my ears, she thought she was plain.

"Bella you're wrong." Her eyes snapped towards me.

"You're not plain, you are the most exquisite creature I have ever beheld." She scoffed.

"No, listen to me. Your eyes are like chocolate milk making a person want to drown in them. Your hair is a rich brown with red in it and your skin is like cream and roses. You're as far from plain as a person can get. I don't want you thinking otherwise." By the time I finished Bella had tears in her eyes.I panicked. Had I said something wrong? Oh God.

"I'm sorry Bella, please don't cry." I said my panic obvious in mt voice.

"I'm not crying. This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me." She said with a smile.

Our waitress came with our food then.

We ate in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable by any means. I decided that I would give her the ring that would make our engagement official.

After I paid the bill much to Bella's dismay we went for a walk in the near by park.

We sat on a bench. I stood up and got down on a knee in front of Bella.

"Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?" I asked her. She was smiling.

"Yes Edward Cullen I would." She said with a smile. I lifted her and twirled her around, people were looking at us and smiling.

We went home laughing and smiling and happy.

That was my first date with my furure wife. The month before the wedding passed in such a hectic frenzy. There was a lot of shopping and many happy dates with Bella, because by some miracle she liked spending time. We never saw Jacob Black on any of our dates, but we did hide from Mike Newton once.

I had thought that it wasn't possible to love Bella more than I did, but I was proven wrong. Ever since we started to spend time together I had fallen more in love with Bella.

It was a week before our wedding that I told her that I had romantic feelings towards her. I had walked her to her door after our final date. Her appartment was filled with boxes just like mine.

She turned to say goodbye but didn't say anything.

We stared into each others eyes for a long moment and then I said what I had wanted to say for a lond time, but not the whole thing ofcourse…. That would have made her run for the hills.

"Bella….I wanted to tell you something…I really like you Bella." I said nervously.

"I like you too Edward." She wasn't getting my point.

"Bella I like you more than a friend…" I said. She had a smile on her lips and she was blushing.

"I really like you too Edward." I couldn't believe my ears. She likes me too.

I felt like I was flowing.I huggd her to my chest tightly. She wrapped her arms around me and placed her head on my heart. I placed a tender kiss on her forehead and then looked in her eyes again.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked her. She just nodded her head. I leaned towards her and she closed her eyes and leaned towards me.

When our lips touched, Oh my God it was the most feeling I had yet felt in my life. The feel of her lips moving mine was so magical that I forgot where I was.

We had to break apart for breath. We were both panting hard. Her hand were on my neck and my on her back.

"Wow….that was…." I trailed.

"amazing" she finished for me. I laughed.

I pecked her lips once again and then we said goodbye for the night with the promises to call and text each other.

I left the building again with the goofy smile I had for the last three weeks.

I had the next day off so I decided to pay the house-which was going to be mine and Bella's home- a visit..

The house was a triple storey building with a large porch and a well kept background. It looked like our parents had done a really great job. The bushes were cut in a hearts and the flowers were arranged in our initials.

I went inside the house. The living room was huge, decorated with the furniyure we had chosen. There was a huge flat screen on the wall. There was a home theatre system installed.

The kitchen had marble counter tops. It was all pristine white. The cupboards were lilac and so were the walls. There were all kinds of appliances for cooking and backing and what not.

Then there was the laundry room, the pantry, the store room and a bathroom.

I went upstairs. There was the master bedroom, two extra rooms and a library on this floor.

I entered the library first. All the shelves were filled with books and small knicknacs. There was a large frame which held a family photograph of the Cullens and Swans.

The other two rooms were painted white and had no furniture. There were walk in closets and bathrooms in both rooms.

Then I entered the room both bella and I had decorated. The room was painted Golden and maroon. There was a huge bed in the centre which had gold covers and blankets.

The carpets were golden with maroon patterns on them. There was a sitting area in one corner. There were floor to ceiling windows whichfaced the back of the house. The view was really beautiful. There was an expensive looking rug in the centre of the sitting area, which held maroon couches with many golden cushions. There was a wall which had my stereo system on it. I was going to fill the shelves with our music cds after we moved in.

There was a huge walk in closet. The bathroom had two sinks and a jacuzi and shower. I left the room and went to the last floor. There were wo rooms which resembled the two which were on the second floor. There was a music room which held my piano and my guitar collection.

Every thing was so perfect in the house that I felt my eyes water. I could imagine our lives here. I could almost see Bella in the house cooking and humming. I could see her rounded with our child.

I could see myself playing with a brown eyed, bronze haired boy in the backyard, I could see Bella smiling at a green eyed, brown eyed little angel arms. I could see us celebrating Christmas, thanksgivings, birthdays, graduations and our love here in this house.

I suddenly felt the longing to be near Bella and so I locked the house and decided to go have lunch with bella.

I called Bella and asked her if she was free to have lunch and luckily she was so I told her that I was bringing lunch. She thanked me and we hung up. I bought mushroom ravioli from la bella italia and went to the the hospital to have lunch with my beautiful fiancee.

I asked the reception lady where I could find Bella and she told me that Bella was in doctors lounge.

I went to the doctors lounge and found Bella sitting on one of the couches with her head in her hands. She was shaking. I hurried to her side and took her in my arms. She hugged me tightly and sobbed into my shirt.

It was breaking my heart to see her like this. I had never seen her cry like this not even whren her pet fish had died when we six.

"What is it, Bella?" I asked her, my voice filled with panic.

"Why did you agree to marry me Edward?" she asked me in a small voice. It broke my heart, I could see the Bella who was scared that she wasn't good enough. I hated seeing her like this, she had nothing to worry about.

"I'm not good enough for you Edward." She said. Her sobs had subdided by now. It truly shattered me, because she truly believed that she was'nt good enough for me. How could she believe this? If someone wasn't good enough it was me.

"Bella, how could you say that? If someones not good enough its me." She started to protest but I cut her off.

"No let me finish…..Bella you're beautiful, talented, smart, witty, funny and good….the list could go on but the point is that you are just perfect…..please never say that you're not good enough….it hurts me…..Bella I am honoured that your parents chose me for you. I'm not good enough for you." I said my voice was thich with emotion.

I smiled at Bella and kissed her forehead.

"Would you tell me who told you that you're not good enough? That person definitely needs their brain and eyes checked." I said and she laughed a little.

"It was Tanya…..she came for a check up when I was doing rounds and saw the ring and asked me about who the guy was and when I told her that it was you she said that you wont be with me for long cause I'm not good enough for anyone let alone you." She said and her voice broke at the end. I had never felt anger like I felt then. I wanted to kill anyone that hurt Bella in anyway. How dare she say things like that to my Bella.

"That women has some serious issues…..what did you tell her in return?" I asked her.

"That she is a jealous bitch, and that it was the reason you rejected her for four years….." she said with a small smile.

"You were right you know…she is just jealous of how beautiful and good you are and that she can never be like you." I said and then kissed her on forehead.

" I believe we have to take lunch…which is going to be cold if we don't eat it." I said and she laughed. Her laugh was like bells.

"You know you're amazing right." She said and then she kissed me.

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay….I was out of town for ten days and then I was told by my doctor not to move my hand for a while…which is fine now…..so I hope you guys liked the chapter…..please guys review and tell me how you guys felt about it.**

**You guys can follow me on twitter and my facebook page for teasers and other stuff related to the stories.**

**Please review**

**The more the reviews the faster the next chapter…its simple math….**

**Love **

**BellaSweet03**


	8. Chapter 8

The wedding

Disclaimer: don't own anything except the plot.

I couldn't believe It was my wedding day. Something i've been waiting for years now. The wedding was only in an hour and i was so excited. I had heard that the grooms were usually very nervous but, I wasn't nervous at all. I couldn't wait to marry my Bella.

The hour passed quickly and then it was time to just wait for Bella to walk down the aisle and towards our future. I honestly don't remember much about the wedding except the second I saw Bella. The second I saw her all breath left my body, everything became blurry and all I could see was her. She looked like an angel, dressed in an elegant white dress. Soon she was next to me and Charlie was placing her hand in mine.

"Take care of her." He said. I gave him a small nod as an answer.

The wedding started then. We both said our vows and placed rings on the correct fingers.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." That was all I needed to hear. I kissed my wife pouring all my love into that one small act. It lasted forever but, still it wasn't enough. we broke apart and I realized everyone around us was clapping. I looked at our families, both our parents had tears in their eyes and smiles on their lips.

We walked down the aisle together and towards the reception. the garden was decorated beautifully. There were twinkle lights everywhere.

Soon we were called for our first dance. We danced to "you take me away" by Roy Johnson and Chris Norton. the song depicted my feelings for my wife perfectly.

After the speeches from best man and maid of honor we were seen off to the car that would take us to our suite in seattle, where we were to spend our honeymoon. We both couldn't get a leave from work so it was only three days.

The journey to seattle was very quiet. I guess we both were nervous.

We reached the hotel and checked in. The suite was a honeymoon suite and was decorated very romantically.

I dropped the bag and Bella went to change her dress. I took off the jacket and vest of my tux and rolled the sleeves to my elbows. When Bella came out the sight of her took my breath away. She was wearing a white silk night gown that went to mid of her thighs. She came towards me and sat next to me.

I knew that before anything else she needed to know of my feelings for her. In the past month we had some pretty steamy make out sessions but, it didn't go further than that.

"Bella. I need to tell you something." I said. She looked at me nervously.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No. I just wanted to tell you something." I told her.

"What is it?" She asked me as she placed her hand on mine and intertwined our fingers.

"I love you." I blurted out. She looked at me wide eyed.

"Really?" She whispered as if it was hard to believe.

"Yes." I truth of my words was clear in my voice.

"Oh! Edward. I love you too." She said the most beautiful words ever and kissed me. i kissed her back and that night we consummated our marriage knowing that we loved each other.

A/N: I am so sorry. I have been so busy with my studies and everything that I couldn't give it any time. I hope you guys like this chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. No money is being made from this story. All characters are copyright of Stephanie Meyer.

The next morning I woke with a smile on my face. Bella was snuggled against me, her head was on my chest and my arms were around her. I had never felt so content and happy. I kissed her forehead and she stirred, letting out a small sigh. She opened her eyes and looked at me shyly.

"Good morning, love. How are you feeling?" I asked her. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek before answering me.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." She said at me, her smile still intact. Seeing her smile at me like she felt so surreal, so empowering. It was as if nothing could bring me down. Maybe it was a side effect of marriage or maybe it was because everything was finally as it should be, with us together.

"That's good to know. Would you like some breakfast? Should we order in or go out?" I asked her. She must be hungry. We hadn't eaten anything after the reception and we hadn't eaten much there anyway.

"We should go out. Maybe go sightseeing after breakfast?" She told me though it sounded more like a question to me.

"Sure, that's a great idea." I said. We both got up and changed into acceptable attire. I wore blue jeans and a t shirt. Bella was wearing a skirt and a pretty top.

We went to a quaint little breakfast joint and had breakfast. The food was good and so was the conversation. I was worried that things may be a little awkward but, turned out all my fears were ill founded.

We went sightseeing after breakfast. It was a lot of fun. Bella and I bought gifts for our families.

The rest of our honeymoon passed in the same fashion. We had a lot of fun and made a lot of great memories.

_5 months later_

I woke again to the sound of Bella vomiting again. This had been going on for two weeks. I was worried for her. At first we thought it was the flu but, I was sure it was anything but flu. I went to the bathroom and found her sitting by the toilet with her back resting against the bathtub.

"I'm worried, love. Please just go to the doctor. I know I know both of us are doctors but, I want you to go to a specialist." I pleaded with her.

"Alright, I'll go." She conceded. I kissed her forehead and went out to give her some privacy.

Both of us left for work at the same time. I was distracted all day, it's a good thing there weren't many patients. I was worried something was really wrong with her and that I would lose her. I couldn't even think about it, but, being a doctor myself knew that vomiting constantly and being tired all the time could be symptoms of many dangerous things. Little did I know at the time what it really was, it hadn't even come to my mind in fact.

When I went home I found Bella sitting at the couch crying lightly. I panicked and ran towards her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked her franticly. She turned around and hugged me. I put my arms around her and hugged her tightly to my chest.

"Please, baby tell me what is wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing is wrong. These are happy tears." She said smiling at me. Her smile was so bright that it could light up a room. I was confused as to why she was crying and told her as much. Then she said the words that made my heart burst with joy,

"I'm pregnant." She said.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review.


End file.
